Hermione's Headache
by coonassblondie
Summary: Hermione wakes up late with a headache, how can Charlie help her. HGCW, PWP. High on pheremones, low on plot.


**A/N: here's my latest offering, this was written as a birthday fic to lilbitbord on livejournal about a month or so ago, and it's unbeta'd. It's pretty much pwp, and a bit long-winded, cause I'm still a beginner when it comes to the "mature" stuff. So, please please please review and let me know what you think, even if it's flames. Thanks so much for reading my stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, do I look like J.K. Rowling? I can't even fake her accent.**

Hermione Had a Headache

A large crack of lightning striking a tree woke Hermione up out of her sleep, and she groaned as it was followed by a low roll of thunder. She put her hands up to her head, knowing she would never get back to sleep. She had always been a light sleeper, and any kind of noise, even natural ones, had a tendency to keep her awake. She opened her eyes a bit and groaned as she rubbed her forehead roughly with the palms of her hands. She had went to bed early, hoping to sleep off the stress headache she had acquired the day before, while sorting through piles of tedious paperwork in her office at the ministry. Voldemort hadn't been defeated a week before the ministry owls were trying to peck her window in with job offers from every office. She had finally decided on Magical Law Enforcement, which made her the equivalent of an Auror, but without the tedious training. She had had enough of roughing it, thank you very much.

As another crack of lightning lit up the small bedroom at the Burrow that had previously been Percy's and she now called her own, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put off going back to sleep as a bad job. It wasn't going to happen. What she needed was a cup of hot tea and some headache potion. She padded down the stairs, hoping against hope that Molly's potion cabinet was up to snuff. She rubbed her temple with her palm, feeling hot tears prick the backs of her eyelids. She had suffered from migraines since she was a small child, and while on holiday with her parents she took a muggle prescription pain killer to relieve the tension and generally slept it off. At Hogwarts, she had always had headache relief potions at her disposal. She had went straight to professor Snape, bypassing the infirmary, and told him the problem, and why she needed a more potent dose than was normally given students. Having had suffered the same affliction when he was a student, he was not adverse to providing a potent headache potion on the occasion she needed one, and a pass to the restricted section of the library, where she could hide in peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, those days were long behind her. She had no access to a potions lab to brew her own potion, and she could only hope that Molly's brews were good enough to ease the pain into a dull ache, enough for her to get back to sleep. Well, there was one other solution to her problem: the endorphins that were realeased during an orgasm seemed to ease the pain. Granted, she could wank in her bedroom, but she could never pull off a strong enough release by herself, she always felt too silly. Masturbating to get rid of a headache, really!

She sat down on the bottom stair and put her head in her hands, elbows on her knees and tried massaging her forehead again, to no avail. She tensed as she heard shuffling behind her. Her brain knew that the Burrow was well warded, that the chances of a stranger getting in the house, much less on the stairs behind her were pretty slim, but it was late and dark and she was already weakened from the pain of her headache. She began to sweat as her fight or flight reflex went into overdrive and her already sleep foggy brain tried to decide her next course of action.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Came a soft, gruff voice from behind her.

She felt her tensed up muscles relax as she turned to look into the concerned blue-green eyes of Charlie Weasley.

"Oh, Charlie, you startled me. Could you please put that out?" she asked, gesturing toward his lit wand, "It's making my headache worse."

"Oh, sorry," he replied before whispering "_nox._"

She could barely make out his form behind her as she slowly stood up, wavered for a minute and took off toward the kitchen, him following closely behind her, prepared to catch her if she fell.

"I heard a noise, and wanted to make sure there weren't any intruders. What are you doing up so late, anyway?" Charlie asked, sitting down at the large dining table in the dark.

Hermione lit a small lantern in the corner of the kitchen and prompty turned away from the small flame, blinking her eyes, trying to get her aching head to adjust to the light. "I have a migraine. I've gotten them since I was small, and I don't have my medicine. I was coming to see if your mum has a headache potion." she replied, digging through the potion cabinet above the stove, "yep, here we go. Cheers!" she held the light green potion out to Charlie in a salute before downing the entire contents, placing the empty vial back into the cupboard and putting the kettle up to steep. "Tea?"

"Please." Charlie replied, watching her unabashedly. As he watched her prepare two cups and saucers in her skimpy tank top and pajama pants that had obviously been Rons at some point, as they had quaffles all over them, he wondered when she had changed from the wiry, bushy-haired, bossy little girl into the small, curvaceous woman in front of him. He could feel his cock starting to harden, and tried to contain himself by mentally listing the 12 uses of dragons blood, but he was finding it difficult to maintain control when her breasts jiggled, making it glaringly obvious she had no undergarments on.

As Hermione poured the hot water over the tea leaves, she cut her eyes at the man sitting at the table. He was broad shouldered and narrow wasted, well-defined ridges of muscles rippling across his shoulders, chest and stomach. He was clothed only in a pair of men's sleep pants, and his hair was sticking in all directions, where he had rubbed his head as he yawned. She had the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair, across his shoulders, and down his chest, just to feel the solidness created from wrestling with dragons on a regular basis. She had had a small crush on Charlie since she met him at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year, and over the past month of his holiday, she had come to know him as a friend. Perhaps not as close as Ron or Harry, but still someone she could talk with openly and candidly. As she befriended him, her previous schoolgirl crush resurfaced, only this time as full-blown lust. If anyone could make her orgasm hard enough to annhilate her headache, it was the sexy red-head who was calmly sipping tea across the table from her. Unfortunately, he thought of her as another little sister, there was no way he felt the same for her.

"Knut for your thoughts, Hermione?" Charlie grinned at her, setting his now empty cup on its saucer and banishing the lot to the sink with his wand.

"Oh, nothing of concern, Charlie. Just thinking."

"Didn't you already have a headache?" he teased, grabbing her by the hand and leading her into the den to sit next to him on the squashy loveseat, "thinking will just make it worse, you know. What were you thinking about so hard, hmmm?"

"Oh, just a fellow I know..." she teased, grinning up at him. Even sitting, the top of her head barely met his chin. Charlie may have been the shortest of the Weasley men, but he was still quite a bit taller than her. She rather liked it that way.

"A bloke, eh? Do I know him?" Charllie asked, growing serious.

"Oh, you know him pretty well, I think. I was thinking about the bloke I'd like to well...you know..._get to know_." She replied, blushing slightly and reaching up to rub her head again. "That potion helped, but it wasn't nearly as potent as I needed." She sighed.

Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his lap, encouraging her to lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

"So, I know this bloke, and apparently I'm going to have to kick his arse if you're wanting to _know_ him. I assume you mean sexually, Hermione? Is it Ron?"

"Heavens, no, Charlie! Ron is like a little brother to me, and we bicker so much we would never get along for more than a day. No, I'd rather have Ron for a best friend than a boyfriend any day, and he feels the same way. We went over our feelings for each other last year, after the final battle." She lay against his chest again, through with her outburst, "And you wouldn't want to kick this guy's arse, I'm sure."

"And why wouldn't I? You're one of the best friends I've ever had, Hermione. I don't want...I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He finished lamely, running his fingers through her hair gently.

"That's not what you were going to say, Charlie. What do you not want? You don't want me to like this guy, is that it? You don't even know who it is...I think you'd be surprised." Hermione replied quietly, tracing small designs on his chest, running her fingers across the soft red hairs. She noticed he was both hard and soft at the same time.

"So who is it, Hermione. Who is that you want to know that way?" Charlie asked, tensing up, almost scared to hear her answer.

Hermione felt the muscles of his stomach clench beside her as she looked up into his eyes. She couldn't reply, the lump in her throat had cut off her vocal chords. She did the only thing she could think of...She tilted her head up and kissed him in a passionate, yet chaste kiss. "You" she whispered, scared to open her eyes, afraid of the rejection she would see in his gaze. She felt him pick her up, bridal style, and head back up the stairs, her head still on his chest, eyes still closed. Where was he going? She was scared to look.

A few minutes later, she realized they were in the upstairs corridor, doors to the bedrooms on both sides of them, and instead of turning left into her bedroom to dump her on the bed, as she expected, he walked a few more paces and turned right, into the room that he and Bill had shared all through their teenage years, and she heard him kick the door shut behind him. He set her gently on a soft bed and kneeled down next to the bed.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." He whispered, gruffly.

She opened her eyes slowly, her amber gaze meeting his aquamarine eyes. Instead of the rejection she expected, there was unbridled lust, along with a glint of something she couldn't quite place...was that humor? He was laughing at her!

"Honestly, Charlie, you could have made fun of me downstairs. You didn't have to haul me to your bedroom."

"Hermione, I didn't bring you here to make fun of you. I brought you here to make love to you." He replied gruffly, never one to waste or mince words.

"But, why?"

"Because I want you. And you want me, or so you said downstairs."

"Yes, Charlie, I want you...but..."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked quietly, gently stroking the hair back from her forehead. She was obviously nervous, and he wanted her to be calm if he was going to put her through the pain of losing her innocence.

"Yes, Charlie, but I'm not totally inexperienced. I've done...other things...already." She replied, voice wavering a bit. Would he think any less of her for her poor attempt at giving his brother a blow job during the short time they had dated. The whole experience had lasted less than ten minutes, and it was messy, and uncomfortable, and awkward. She didn't want that with Charlie. Oh no, never with Charlie.

"I don't want to know about it, Hermione. Perhaps when we're more comfortable with each other, you can tell me. Not tonight. Tonight is for you. I won't do anything you don't want. This only goes as far as you want it to, you understand?"

"Charlie, I want you. I really do. But I'm scared you'll be gone in the morning."

"Why would you think that, Hermione? We're in my room."

"I realize that, Charlie. I just don't want to be used."

"I would never use you, Hermione, you must know that. You mean too much to me."

"Really?" She asked, still unsure. She was so afraid she was going to wake up and find this whole thing had been a dream, that she would be back in her own bed with a pounding headache. Charlie didn't answer her, he simply leaned over and pushed his lips onto hers. As hard as the rest of him was, his lips were extremely soft, and very warm. She gasped when he ran his tongue across the seam of her lips, asking for entry. Taking advantage of the gasp, he used his tongue to massage the top of her tongue, the roof of her mouth, to explore all of her perfect white teeth, then wrap it around hers before withdrawing, biting her bottom lip softly, causing her to moan slightly and a spark of something warm to shoot straight to her groin. He smiled softly at her before standing up and saying in a quiet but firm voice, "budge over."

She scooted over a bit, thankful he had a full size bed. She mentally giggled at the thought of the both of them trying to fit into her twin bed. Charlie heard her giggle and grinned at her. If he could get her to laugh she wouldn't be so bloody nervous.

"Think I'm funny, do you? I'm gonna get you..." He teased, tickling her sides, causing her to draw her legs up and laugh hysterically,

"Charlie...i'm...that _tickles_!" She gasped between laughs, "Oh, I'll get you back!"

"Good luck, princess. I'm not ticklish."

"Everyone is ticklish, somewhere." she insisted, rubbing her fingers all over his chest and stomach, trying to elicit a laugh from the brawny dragon tamer.

"Nope, not me. Give me your best shot. I'm at your mercy." He replied, folding his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles. Perhaps if she got more comfortable with touching his body, she would get over her bashfulness. When she finally reached the bottoms of his feet, he twitched one and she gave him a cheeky grin,

"So, not ticklish, huh?" she replied, rubbing her nails gently across the bottom of his foot, causing him to pull it back reflexively.

"Alright, you found my weakness. Kudos to you, it took Bill two years to figure it out."

"I'm not the smartest witch of my age for no reason, Mr. Weasley." she replied, kissing him on the tip of his nose. She blushed and glanced down, noticing the obvious tent in his sleep pants.

"Come here, luv. I want to try something." Charlie replied quietly, spreading his legs out and holding his arms out to her. He sat her down between his legs, back to his chest, his back against the headboard of the bed.

"What are we doing, Charlie?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"I want you to be comfortable with me, Hermione," Charlie whispered softly in her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her shoulders and arms, and she shivered a bit. "To do that, you have to get used to my touching you. I need to know where you like to be touched."

"I'm not sure I follow," she replied, brows furrowing, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"It's a bit of a game," he whispered, placing her hand on top of his larger one. "You put my hand anywhere you like to be touched, and we'll go over your whole body. If there's somewhere you like to be touched, go slowly, if it's somewhere you don't like, go faster. Do you want to try it?"

"It's worth a shot," she replied, placing her hand on top of her breast, moving it slowly. She proceeded to move his hand all over, only speeding up across her tummy and the backs of her knees, because they were ticklish. As they reached the bottoms of her feet, she could feel the wetness seeping from her core. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then and there, but she understood why he wanted to go slowly. He was right, they did need to be more comfortable with each other. She brought his hand back up to her breast and left it there, reaching up behind his head to pull him down for another kiss, running her fingers through his shaggy red hair.

Without breaking the kiss, he turned her gently where she was facing him and reached for the hem of her tank top. Before pulling it up, he broke from the kiss for one last assurance.

"Hermione, are you sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind, and I promise my feelings won't be hurt if you don't want to."

"I want to, Charlie." she replied, her voice husky with lust, "I want you. I want to feel you hold me, I want to know what it's like to have you inside me, even if it's only tonight."

"I promise you, Hermione, if we do this, then I'll be with you as long as you'll have me. This will not be a one night stand."

Hermione had her doubts but she mentally shrugged and replied, "Then go on, Charlie." She reached down and helped him tug off first her tank top, then her pajama pants. He laid her down, resting her head gently onto his pillow. He kissed her gently and chastely on the lips, then moved to her neck, nipping and licking his way down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses down the top of her left breast before taking the rose colored nipple into his mouth, nipping it gently, causing her to moan and arch her back towards him. He chuckled before laving the hardened nub lovingly one last time and moving lower, leaving short, wet kisses across her tummy, knowing she was a bit self-conscious about her bit of a pooch. That was something they would have to work on. He liked the fact that she wasn't anorexically thin. He hooked his arms under her knees, pushing them up, then pushing out on her inner thighs, opening her up for him. He took a deep breath, smelling the soap she used, and another muskier scent, that was unique to her. He seperated her lips, looking lovingly at her sex before thrusting his tongue gently into her. She moaned gently and bucked her hips upwards to meet him as he made love to her with his tongue, only removing it to swipe at her nub, slowly bringing her to her peak. As he swirled his tongue over and around her clit, he inserted one, then two fingers into her, moving in a slow rhythym, helping her to expand in preparation for him. He could feel her barrier at the end of his middle finger, and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He curled his fingers up,hitting that special spot, and she could feel the coil that had been building up in her womb snap, and she felt a gush of liquid run down her legs, Charlie trying his best to lap up every drop, like a thirsty man that had found an oasis.

Charlie crawled back up the bed, pulling his pants off as he went, twirling them over his head a few times and flinging them across the room, making Hermione giggle in between gasps for air. He placed an arm on either side of her, propping himself up on his elbows, and leaned down to kiss her. She could taste herself on her tongue, and it caused her to keen and buck her hips up against his thigh. "Charlie...please..." she whimpered.

"All right, Love, I'll go slow, ok?" He whispered, following with another kiss. He reached between them, and guided himself to her center, and inched in. Charlie was not small by any means, and he had a wide girth, so Hermione would need to adjust slowly. He waited a few minutes and pushed in another inch or so, causing her to gap a bit and tense up. He stilled, and brushed her hair back, while kissing her on the forehead. He kissed her eyes, then her nose, and her cheek before whispering in her ear,

"This is going to hurt a bit, love. You're going to have to relax. Try to, just for me?" He bit the lobe of her ear, gently, causing her to shudder and relax just a bit, "On three..." he whispered.

"One...two...three!" he mumbled into her ear as he pushed through the barrier, causing her to shriek quietly and a tear to roll down her cheek. He caugh the tear with his thumb and brought it up to her mouth, then gathered her in his arms, trying to stay as still as he could, whispering comforting words into her ear the whole time.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I know it hurts. It won't hurt long, I promise. Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

"I'm ready, Charlie, it's starting to recede. You know..the sting." She whispered, her lip quivering a bit. He laid her back against his pillow again before starting to slowly move in and out of her, trying to keep a slow rhythym so that he wouldn't explode before she could reach her peak again. She could feel that coil in her belly start to tense again, and she knew she was reaching her climax, and keened loudly to let him know. He reached between them and pinched her bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to explode, seeing the stars behind her eyes that she had heard other, more experienced girls speak of that she thought was cliche. Charlie felt her walls clench around him, and could no longer hold back. With a groan, he came, groaning her name. He held himself inside her for a few minutes, for them to catch their breath, then rolled off of her, before he collapsed as dead weight on top of her. It just wouldn't do to crush her after their first time together, now would it? He grinned to himself at the thought, then his brow furrowed.

"Oh, shite, Hermione. I just came inside you."

"I know, Charlie, it was wonderful. I'm glad it was you." She replied, sleep starting to pull at her eyes, her migraine a distant memory.

"I appreciate that Hermione, you were wonderful too," he replied sincerely, playing with one of her curls, "but I mean tha I forgot to do a contraceptus charm. I got caught up in the moment...I'm sorry. We'll go see a healer in the morning, if that's all right."

"It's all right, Charlie. I don't need a healer. We'll be fine."

"I'm not quite ready to be a father, Kitten, and I'd like to be married first." He replied seriously, looking at her with worry and concern.

"Oh, Charlie, I mean I'm on muggle contraception and have been for years. There's a very slim chance that tonight will have any repurcussions. Now go to sleep and stop worrying." She grinned at him, ruffling his hair a bit as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"No sleep. At least a quarter hour of cuddling." He mumbled, starting to drift off. _Well, at least he's a gentleman_, Hermione laughed to herself, her mind going black and fuzzy with sleepiness.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with Charlie's arms still wrapped around her midsection, his head resting on her shoulder, giving her a face full of coarse red hair.

"Charlie, wake up," she said gently.

"I'm awake, love, " he yawned, letting her go and stretching, rolling onto his back and sitting up. "And I'm still here." he grinned cheekily at her.

"So you are. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Last night, you said you cared about me, as more than friends. Was that true, or were you trying to get in my knickers?" She asked, pulling her legs up to her chest, attempting to hide her nakedness from him.

"Oh, Hermione, I don't _care_ for you." He laughed, turned to give her a peck on the lips. He realized his error when he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I knew you were lying." she replied, coldly, starting to stand, only stopping when he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Let me explain, Hermione?" He asked, an unfamiliar serious expression on his face. "I have a habit of sticking my foot in it, don't I? What I meant is I don't _just_ care for you. I love you. Quite a bit. And I hope that you'll love me too, someday."

She turned and searched his eyes, trying to find any sign of dishonesty and only found the feelings he had shining through. She threw her arms around his neck, toppling him back into the bed, laughing. She gave him a chaste kiss before replying with a smile,

"I love you too, Charles Weasley. I have and will for a long time."

"Happy to hear it," he replied, gruffly, before flipping them over, "Now prove it to me."

No one in the Weasley family saw them for the rest of the weekend, although Molly did wonder at the empty vial of headache potion.


End file.
